Genos X MHA-A tale of heroes
by Death Trooper
Summary: When Genos is suddenly transported into an unfamiliar world, where heroes are also a common thing, What will he do? Starts off at the climatic battle between All Might and All for One and webcomic Post-Psychic Sisters arc Genos is used.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell-where-where am I?" Those words came out from the Cyborg's mouth, whose eyes carried an iris that glowed bright yellow despite the lights that were present, shining on him like snipers locked on to their target.

"You're finally awake." Materializing in front of the Cyborg's eyes was an elderly woman, which the cyborg figured when he stood up she would probably be around his waist. "You're been out for around 4 hours now, you know?"

"What? Wait, where even am I?" The Cyborg's brain commanded his legs to make contact with the floor, in which his legs moved to slowly approach the elderly woman, whose big smile on her face directly in contrast with his ever-present serious one, the cannons embedded in his arms prepared to fire at any given moment. After all, all he could remember was sparring with Saitama before discussing the Neo Heroes, and after that, pitch black. The surroundings did not help to ease his suspicions, as despite his supercomputerized brain providing him with such a high degree of knowledge about Z-Ciy to the point that he could navigate his way around the area with his eyes closed, yet this place was unfamiliar to him. And he did not like it.

"You're in U.A.!"

"I'm in what?"

Recovery Girl was sure shocked by the tall and handsome Cyborg standing in front of her. His cybernetic body indicated that inside that body contained the highest amount of firepower she had seen in a while, enough to outfight that of most, if not all Pro Heroes. And all villains that she knew of. She was not sure whether this sight was a quirk or not-after all, mutation-type quirks like these existed, such as those in Tenya Iida and Gunhead. But the fact that he did not know of U.A. did nothing to help that slightly awkward and tense situation that they both were in.

"U.A.! The hero school? Ring any bells?"

"Hero…..School? What's that?"

Recovery Girl could not help but stare at the young Cyborg like that he was an alien.

"Where young people go to train to be heroes?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Where am I? Which city is this? Z-City? Q-city? Was I knocked out by a Mysterious Being? Is this the Hero Association HQ?"

Recovery girl stood there, her jaw feeling like it could touch the floor right now. Sure, she had caught what he said completely, but she could not _understand_ a single word. Hero Association? Z-City? Well, it seems that the possibility that this young Cyborg came from another planet was not that absurd after all.

"If you don't mind, what's your name?"

"Genos."

"Well, Genos, i'm pretty sure you hit your head pretty hard or something. After all, you did fall out of the sky and land in our school stadium suddenly out of the blue. You're in U.A. in Mustafa, Japan. And since you didn't know what U.A was, I'll explain it to you. U.A is the most prestigious hero school in japan, and the Symbol of Peace, All Might, teaches here. You do know who All Might is, right?"

"Symbol of Peace? All Might? Is he new? What rank is he? A-Class? S-Class?"

All Recovery girl could do was stand there unmoving, and in shock. It was like having a language barrier between the 2, even though they were both speaking fluent japanese. He could not seem to understand what she was saying, and neither could she with what he was saying.

"Can I have a map, please?"

"Sure, Genos." Recovery girl's hands made their way into her pockets, and soon firmly in her grasp was a phone, on its screen showing a labeled map of the various areas of japan. Passing it to Genos, the hero codenamed "Demon Cyborg" scanned every bit of the map, from head to toe, before nodding in thanks to Recovery Girl, who nodded back in response.

"Crap." That was all that came out of the mouth of Genos, who did not recognize a single area on the map. He knew only one thing out of this. He was in a different world. Before he could do anything further, however, his eyes caught the image that was currently being broadcast on the television, right in the corner.

That's right. A man floating high in the air, surrounded by a group of people Genos identified as the Pro Heroes that Recovery Girl was talking about. And the floating man, clad in black, did not seem like one of them.

"I'm sorry, but i haven't caught your name yet, ma'am."

"Oh? I'm Recovery Girl."

"Recovery Girl, I need you to show me the way to there." His finger then raised to aim itself at the Television, to which Recovery Girl reacted with shock and astonishment."

"No! Absolutely not! Genos, do you want to die young? Cause' I sure don't. That man is the most dangerous villain in the whole of Japan! Only All might could handle such a threat. Don't worry, I'm sure he's gonna win this, Genos. He's got Pro Heroes backing him up! Plus, you just woke up! Genos, the thing you should do right now is get some rest-"

"Recovery Girl, I'm sure I come from a different world, but both have one thing in common. Heroes. And i'm one of them. That's why i'm going out there. I've fought countless villains before. And this is no different."

"Genos, please"

"Recovery Girl. I need you to trust me. From what I'm seeing, this All Might can't handle him alone. He needs backup. Help. Trust me."

Silence conquered the room in an instant.

"If all the heroes run away, then who's gonna stay behind and fight?"

Those words brought Recovery Gir out of her stupor. After all, what Genos is saying has a point. Heroes are supposed to serve as the people's shield, right? Even so, Genos does look like an extremely strong hero. What was being shown on the TV did not even faze him a single bit. Plus, there was no denying the determination in his words.

"All right. They're in Kamino Ward. Yokohama."

"Got it. Thanks." Without another word, Genos's legs brought himself out of the room, and out into the magnificent stadium, which he had no time to take in as his thrusters quickly brought him into the air with a loud bang. After all, his latest upgrade had brought his speed to whole new levels, enough to compete with flashy flash. All he needed was an instant.

It was a horrible sight.

Yes, Indeed.

A massacre.

The broken bodies of heroes were not working. Gang Orca was left sitting trembling, Mt Lady was nearly unconscious, Tiger was lying motionless over ragdoll's body, but the worst sight of all was yet to come.

Best Jeanist, the number 4 Pro Hero, was left beaten on the ground. All it took was an instant, and a loud boom. All that could be seen next was the rest of the pro heroes, beaten, battered, on the ground. As a hero, Best Jeanist knew that he was fighting for his life every day, yet the thought of death did scare him a bit.

As the same with Izuku Midoriya, who, along with Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu and Eijiro Kirishima, in which all 5 have broken the school rules of U.A. to act on their emotions, more specifically, to rescue their friend Katsuki Bakugo, whose capture by the League of Villains was a recent memory. Yet now they stood here, paralyzed by the very aura of fear projected by All For One himself-one of fear and death.

"As expected of the number four hero, Best Jeanist. I Intended to blow everyone away. What a skill….. And nerves of steel." All For One, his presence so looming and fearful, yet by his very eyes, the number 4 hero utilized his quirk to slowly propel his head up, the angle now meaning that they both were face to face. Immediately after, the fiber on his jacket shot up, just like arrows shooting for their target.

"So...What? A top hero…..dosen't use that for failure-"

He was cut off by a blur, in which it moved him far away from the air cannon blast that after making contact with the ground immediately broke it open into multiple pieces, and if it had made contact with him it would have meant instant permanent damage.

His head rotating upwards, the eyes of Best Jeanist and every eye, every pro hero looking, sent all their brains the image of a Cyborg, its core exposed and glowing orange, his eyes illuminating bright yellow in the darkness. The speed of which he caught and carried Best Jeanist out of the way of the blast was faster than any Pro Hero that has ever existed-casually faster than the speed of sound. And judging by the facial expression of the Cyborg, this was just a piece of cake.

"Don't worry. You fought well. I'll take over from here."

Softly putting Best Jeanist down on the floor, the Cyborg's powerful legs brought him upwards, his face and eyes facing all might with a glaze that contained the fury of a collapsing star. Gang Orca couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, with Izuku's eyes widened, both in shock and relief.

"Oh, another challenger?" All For One was certainly impressed by the Cyborg currently staring him with the gaze of a lion locked onto its prey. His speed was unlike anything he's seen before in all the years that he was a villain-it could easily outpace All Might's. But what about his actual combat abilities? Beneath the mask, the mouth of All for One morphed into a sinister grin in reaction to the emotion of excitement, and also the bloodlust currently gushing through his body like a waterfall. "Are you prepared to die young?"

The Cyborg didn't respond, instead his whole body started moving, until he was in his stance to fight.

"My name is Genos. And I will eliminate you."


	2. Chapter 2

All Might stood there, astonished by what he had just seen. Sure, he was surrounded by many great pro heroes, yet none of them had demonstrated what his eyes had presented him-speed which outmatched both him and All For One. Yet the fact that he had not seen the Cyborg whose name was Genos anywhere ever did nothing to remove the trust that he had in the young Cyborg. At least for the moment. After all, he did pluck out Best Jeanist from a critical spot, and now he was challenging japan's most powerful and dangerous villain for a fight. Either he was brave and powerful, or just plain suicidal and stupid. But All Might for a fact knew that it was the first one. It was just a feeling.

Her eyes on the television, Ochaco Uraraka was similarly shocked. Quite like the others, she could not believe what her eyes were sending her brain. Just now, it had seemed like all hope resided on All Might, yet now it seemed like there was someone to share the burden with, seeing how fast the Cyborg was. She found herself, just like everyone else, rooting for both Genos and All Might, and hoped that the Cyborg would help pave the way for the Victory that they all desired.

"Very well then. Let's dance."

As soon as his mouth stopped talking, All For One's hand, on the command of his brain, raised his hand, and soon accompanying a loud bang was an air cannon being released at the Cyborg, to which his brain commanded his body to stay in place as a response, and soon a loud bang made its way into everyone's ears, plus the sound of the ground splitting apart. All it took was an instant-the speed of the cannon forcing everyone's naked eye to the limit to be able to see it. All for one couldn't help but let out a small, bloodcurdling laugh under the mask, as even if the attack hadn't killed him yet, which was unlikely since he had added springlike limbs to the mix, he had certainly destroyed his pride.

Yet reality told him otherwise. In the other direction Genos stood, his legs as firm as a shark having its prey in grasp. The speed that the cannon was travelling at had no chance of hitting him, and in the unlikely scenario that it would hit, it would not do much to him, as his calculations had told him. Genos knew he could not afford to let his guard down, however, as in the scenarios that he did, he lost too much.

All for One's senses caught that through sensing the vibration in the air, and in response his brain commanded his arms to prepare another blast. "Springlike limbs." He muttered to himself as his hands released the blast, with the surrounding ground being completely pulverized upon contact.

"Young Genos!" All Might couldn't help but scream out his name-even though this was his first time crying out his new ally's name, in the fear of death. Yet his eyes brought to him the sight that his ally was fine. Completely fine. In fact, all his eyes could present to his brain, despite their enhancements, was a blur. That blur zoomed from rock to rock, created by the earlier blast, until by his very own eyes, the blur cleared away to reveal a Cyborg, directly staring down at his hated and eternal nemesis.

"My turn."

As soon as his sentence was finished, Genos's leg swung down onto the head of All for One, a loud crack emerging into existence as his mask shattered, before his entire body made hard contact with the ground after flying down at a great speed, with the ground shattering upon impact, debris sent flying and scattering in all different directions before a loud bang was heard, with the sight of Genos flying down using his boosters accompanying it. To others, this was just a blur, due to the great speed he was flying down at-this was to give All For One no room to recover. All Genos had in his mind was defeating the adversary in front of him right this moment. He knew that this person was a being of pure evil, just by his actions and words, and based on the Pro Heroes's reactions of disgust and fear, this man probably had committed dozens and dozens of unspeakable acts of evil. And that very thought was enough to get Genos mad.

"MACHINEGUN BLOWS!"

Soon, a hail of punches rained down of All For One, covering him from head to toe. The villain did not let out any signs of pain, yet he felt every single blow. It _hurt. _Soon, Genos, with a scream that contained the fury and anger of a supernova, landed one final punch onto the Villain's stomach, before leaping away to rendezvous with the Pro Heroes that were watching Genos.

"You're All Might, right?" Genos turned to face the tallest and most muscular out of the group, as he was certain that he was the "Symbol of Peace" that Recovery Girl was talking about earlier. "Yes. And you're Genos, right?"

"Yes. I'm here to help." "Don't worry, we know. We just saw how you took down All for One in a few moves." All Might spoke to Genos, who gave all might a small nod, a serious expression still present on his face. Gran Torino gave Genos a slight nod.

"Don't let your guard down yet, he's probably not yet down-" Cutting off Genos was an immense air blast, taking them by surprise as they were blown away easily, due to the fact that the element of surprise aided the blast immensely. In immediate response, ropes shot out from Genos's arms and shoulders, grabbing onto the Symbol of Peace and his former mentor as his blasters brought them all down to the surface. Emerging in front of them was All For One, his mask destroyed, punched to shreds by Genos, while the group called the League of Villains came into view behind him, headed by the infamous Tomura Shigaraki, while an isolated Katsuki Bakugou was even further behind, shielded by the villains.

Genos couldn't help but grit his teeth. Sure, he was pretty sure that all 3 of them had outstanding abilities as heroes, yet they were at a severe numerical disadvantage here. What's with the villains were double the amount of what they were currently, and he knew that even though he could take on them all at once, the presence of the kid did not help.

"I'll go take on the villains! You 2 take care of All For One and save the kid!" With that, Gran Torino sped over, boosted by his quirk, boasting a speed that proved his mantle of one of the fastest heroes in the world.

All Might turned his head to face Genos, and nodded, while Genos nodded back. Walking side by side, they both got into their fighting stances, as All Might readied his fists, the cannons of Genos glowed bright yellow, as with his core and eyes. His expression as serious as ever, he knew that this was not going to be an easy fight. And he was ready.

The final battle had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

All For One, a bloodlusted and evidently evil smile on his face, began to command his whole body to float in the air, the surrounding aura giving off a sense of fear and dread. Soon his whole body bursted forward, his triceps and biceps contracting in order to deliver a punch to the symbol of peace currently standing in front of him.

Suddenly, by his own eyes, All Might's feet left the ground, through the method of jumping.

Running away? No. All for One's eyes caught the sight of a young cyborg, his arms raised, palms glowing bright orange, and despite his brain telling otherwise his body failed to react as it took the full blunt of the blast head-on, sending him and his whole body sprawling back, breaking the ground apart at the point of impact.

"This is not over yet!"

As soon as the ears of All For One sent the message to his brain, his stomach was greeted by a powerful punch, enough to shatter the ground even more, pushing the most powerful villain in japan further into the ground, yet, before he could reel in pain, All For One's arm felt the fingers of Japan's top hero latching themselves onto his arm, before his whole body was forcibly dragged into the air, and sent soaring through it. He could not react further though, as his face met with Genos's outstretched knee, compiled with the rocket boosters on his leg, making the impact all the greater. As Genos landed with a certain amount of grace in his movements, All For One's body flew through the air until a loud bang signified the motion coming to an end, which was accompanied by a loud bang.

"Good work. But be cautious. He's not going to go down without a fight."

"I know, but so are we. We've all got things we need to protect. The people are depending on us this very moment. We're all they got. So let's give it our all, young Genos."

As soon as All Might's mouth closed, his body immediately felt an immense sensation of pain surging through it, as his body was forcibly removed from the ground. Black tendrils piercing his skin, all Genos could do was look in shock and horror.

"ALL MIGHT!"

Yet the screams could do nothing to stop the fact that All Might was currently being smashed, dragged and thrown through buildings, his hands clawing uselessly, before the tendrils detached themselves from the Symbol of Peace, sending him flying through a few buildings.

"GODDAMNIT!" As soon as Genos's eyes picked up the image of All For One, his feet boosters served their purpose, as the body of Genos surged through the air, getting increasingly higher and faster by every second, eventually kicking down onto the ground on the spot where All For One would be standing had he not barely moved out of the way, and for which the attack would have surely killed him if it had landed, with immense shockwaves and increasingly scattered debris being a prime example of the power and ferocity of the attack.

Recovery was instant for Genos. After all, his Cyborg parts did give him a major advantage in battle, as his recovery time and speed were all above the top of heroes. His boosters glowing bright orange, All for One was soon greeted by a flurry of punches that he recognized as the ones he delivered to him earlier, except now the punches were punching harder as they were now rocket boosted. His mouth spluttering blood, All For One was left thanking his quirk that he wasn't dead by now as Genos's last punch was forcibly blocked by the symbol of peace, through All For One warping him in front of the robotic fist as a meat shield.

The Symbol of Peace was sent spluttering and flying away as the punch connected, the look on Genos's face indicated a high level of shock and astonishment. Yet soon he was greeted by a punch to the stomach, with a horrifying grin from All For One accompanying it.

"Strength Enhancer times 3, Springlike limbs. Begone, Genos!"

As soon as those words were finished, Genos could feel nothing but the fast and cold breeze of the air surging around him as he flew wildly. Eventually the sensation was knocked out of him as his back made heavy impact with the building behind him, forcing it to crumble as the recoil.

Sure, the punch hasn't damaged him or his systems in any way, yet it has pushed him a fair amount of distance. His eyes could catch All Might trading blows with the monster, blood splattering from both sides frequently, yet it was clear that All For One held the upper hand for a bit, at times overpowering the Symbol of Peace for moments.

It was almost like pushing him away so that he could efficiently overpower and eventually defeat All Might. Genos knew All For One didn't want him interfering with his battle with the Symbol of Peace. Yet there was no way in hell he was going to back down.

With a scream that contained the flowing rage of an immense tidal wave, Genos's boosters brought his body towards the 2 combatants at a speed in which he appeared to be an extremely quick blur, his feet outstretching itself just right before impact. The powerful kick forced All For One to crash through at least 3 building blocks, before coming to an end.

"You good to continue?"

As Genos spoke, his arm outstretched to offer a hand to the Symbol of Peace, who grabbed it, propelling himself upwards.

"Yeah."

"Good. That attack won't be enough to get him. You'll go get the child, while I stay here and take on All For One alone. The kid is the priority now. Gran Torino can't take on the villains all alone, can he? He needs backup for saving the kid-"

Genos was cut off by a man clad in an extremely broken and damaged black suit, and a completely destroyed mask save for the respiratory functions keeping him alive.

"I won't allow that, gentlemen."

A loud bang was heard as Genos felt a surge of air pressure which was more powerful than any air blasts that he has even faced-both him and All Might were sent thrashing wildly through the air before Genos's boosters managed to resist the blast, forcing his body down onto the floor before his hand grabbed onto the ground in order to stop flying away.

"Tch."

With a slight release of frustration, Genos got up, helping All Might get up in the process. Now All For One was standing directly between them and Bakugo, and the other pro heroes have all been knocked out, and reinforcements are yet to arrive. Trying to get through by force would prove futile, his analysis supplying him with evidence. In order to save the kid, they would have to defeat him, as the situation currently stands. Yet Genos knew they only had time for one.

Meanwhile, as the battle between the 2 heroes and the 1 villain raged on, Izuku had been discussing nonstop with his friends about what to do. Urgency was a huge factor present in their tone in their discussion, and timing as well. But Izuku had now come up with a plan that he thought, and knew, had a great chance of succeeding their goal of saving Bakugo.

"That-that's your plan?" A tone of shock was present in Tenya's tone.

"Yes. You in?"

After a small time window of thought, the remaining 4 of them nodded.

"Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

The air blast connected with the burning bolts, both dispersing in a grand explosion that blew away both combatants that initiated the blast, as well as the kid and the villains surrounding him.

Katsuki Bakugo knew that he could not do anything about the fight. The cyborg and the villain had been clashing for a while now, and neither seems to gain the upper hand, with the speed and power of the cyborg being matched by the ability of the villain to keep him at a distance. The presence of him on the battlefield did not help much, as he knew that his safety was a distraction to the heroes fighting on the battlefield-he was like a limiter, limiting them to being unable to fight to their fullest.

Genos knew that himself as well. As his body swiftly dodged away from an air blast, from his palms came a scattershot of energy orbs as they zoomed towards All For One, only to be blown away by another one of his large area air blasts. He knew he had to get the kid to safety before he could fight at his best. Yet the fact that both All Might and Gran Torino were currently out of commission did not help at all. All For One was like tartarus-he wouldn't let anyone get through him no matter what.

Yet what Genos didn't know was that 5 kids 4 years younger than him were planning on saving the kid themselves.

"NOW!"

As soon as Midoriya spoke, his whole body glew a bright green, green electricity emerging here and there so often. Tenya Iida was on standby right next to him-the engine in his legs ready to activate the very moment that Midoriya jumps. Kirishima stood in between them, him firmly in their grasp, his skin hardening as his mind did-saving Bakugo was everything to him now.

A loud bang was heard when the 3 of them burst through the wall, followed by a huge ice path coming into existence on the command of todoroki's brain, the 3 of them then speeding up along the path.

Genos's sensors had alerted him to a burst behind the wall before anyone could react, and his mechanical eyes caught the sight of the 3 kids speeding along a block of ice, before being catapulted into the air, right towards Bakugo's location. Knowing he had to get the Symbol of Evil's attention in order for their plan, or whatever it was, to work, his palms glowed bright orange as more bolts rained down on All For One, Genos's steel cold eyes not flinching a single bit at the repeatedly increasing brightness as his body approached All For One, his brain having no intention of letting this attack stop.

Midoriya caught what Genos was doing, and in response his mouth opened, to communicate with Iida in particular.

"Faster!"

As Genos sped around the field trading blows with All For One, the 5 class 1-A students sped up, with the villains finally taking notice as they closed on on Bakugo. Yet their actions were cut of by a scream, which Bakugo figured that that was from Kirishima.

"COME!"

As soon as his ears picked up the scream from Kirishima, an explosion came into existence, emitted from the palms of Bakugo, blowing away the nearby Tomura Shigaraki, plus the villains around him. Bakugo soon found himself soaring through the air, which his palm connecting with Kirishima's, with him letting out a small grin.

"You stupid or something?!"

As the villains finally came to their senses on what was happening, Magne, with the help of her quirk, sent Mr Compress soaring through the sky, until the sudden enlargement of Mt Lady meant that Mr Compress immediately lost consciousness through the impact, which sent them both spiraling to the ground. As Magne's mouth opened to call her comrades to gather around for a second try, a jetstream came into existence right after, making heavy impact with the heads of the villains, the strength of it surely rendering out of the fight. The face of Gran Torino soon came into the full view of everyone's eyes surrounding them, with Midoriya breathing a sigh of relief at the view.

As the heroes-in-training soared out of view, Genos's palms fired another incineration cannon at All For One, whose air cannons negated the impact of it, sending both combatants sprawling away, with Genos stopping himself right next to All Might.

His hand outstretching itself, All Might carried himself up through the method of grasping Genos's hand. Both heroes aiming their eyes at All For One, they both only had one thought in their mind. No limits.

It was time to settle this once and for all.

It was time to _win._

Genos and All Might exchanged glances as both their bodies morphed into their fighting stances, with Genos's incineration cannons in full throttle, at maximum power and capacity. All this time he had been holding back. But now? Now he could give it his all with nothing to worry about. Nothing to care about.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

All For One's eyes could only catch an extended blur as his face was soon met with a powerful punch, sending him flying back, the wall behind him being smashed to pieces as his back made heavy contact with it, all while being accompanied with a loud bang.

Genos and All Might both refused to halt the offensive. Their current strategy was simple yet effective-attacking together. All was going to plan for the moment-All Might landing his punch right after Genos finished his kick, sometimes the other way round, but the objective was clear-not giving the Symbol Of Evil a chance to fight back in any way.

Yet this time it was Genos who took the initiative, his punches getting stronger and stronger every minute thanks to his rocket boosters and also his emotion of anger. All For One could feel his feet leaving the ground as the repeated punches from Genos carried his body into the air, the current situation being a one sided beatdown.

"Water Streaming Rock Smashing Fist!"

Genos knew full well where this method of punching came from-even though he had not shown any interest during Bang's demonstration of the martial art, during his beatdown of Garou Genos could not help but mentally note down and analyse the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. He secretly hoped to be able to use it one day, and that day was today, at this very moment. Even though his replication will never be as good as the original, All For One, could still feel immense pain flowing through his body as the cyborg before him kept unleashing more and more punches, before one final punch to the abdomen sent blood splattering wildly, like a machine gun, before All For One could feel a tight grip around his hand. Soon, his body was soaring through the air, connecting perfectly with All Might's punch.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

Right after, an immense shockwave came into existence, propelled by the air pressure created by All Might's punch, his face making heavy contact with the floor first as hit body rippled from the aftereffect of the punch. It was All Might's signature move, and thereby also the one that he put the most effort into. The fact that he was fighting his ultimate nemesis and the person that killed his master helped a bit-emotions helped increase the power of the punch, the emotions of anger and sorrow doing their job as All Might's mouth opened, a rage-filled scream emerged from the depths of his throat as the shockwave reduced surrounding structures to dust and bits.

Genos, not wanting the offensive to end, utilized his thrusters to propel himself into the air, before his brain commanded his boosters to carry him downwards towards the downed villain, appearing as nothing as a blur to the others. His fist slammed itself onto the outstretched hand of the villain, whose mouth opened to mutter a few words.

"Impact Recoil."

As soon as the words dissipated from existence, Genos could feel shock cursing through his body, before soaring through the air, cutting clean through like a hot knife through butter, before coming to a halt as soon as is back made contact with the wall behind him, his body slumping as soon as stopping. Electricity occasionally emerged from his body in fizzles, a sign of internal damage, as Genos gritted his teeth. Sure, normal punched from All For One were not damaging him in any way, yet having the power of his own punch reflected at him did cause damage. After all, his strength had been compared to Tanktop Master in the past, and the numerous upgrades after that meant that his strength had now been increased to greater heights. His legs struggling to help himself up, Genos tried desperately to recover, yet it had become evident that he needed a bit of time to fully get back into battle capability.

"Young Genos!"

All Might had surely caught his partner being severely damaged, yet there was no time for him to react as his hands moved to catch a full power air pressure blast from his nemesis, his feet clearly on the ground, as a loud explosion came into full view. Steam was blowing in all directions, dust was roaming free, like birds in the wild, and all was silent up until the dust finally cleared.

In full view of the public, Genos and All For One, in the middle of the giant crater stood a tall, physically frail and weak man, with skin thin to the point that bones were seen, and blood emerging from his mouth and nose uncontrollably.

For years, All Might had kept this form hidden from the public. Even from a couple of heroes as well. But now, all was revealed. Revealed to the world.

His true self.

Genos could only widen his eyes in shock, stunned by the view in front of him. He had not expected the Symbol Of Peace to suddenly revert into a much weaker form. Also in midst of battle. His arms slowly straining to pull his body upwards, electricity spluttering throughout, his legs carried his body upwards, a few stumbles coming into existence as his legs carried himself towards the Symbol Of Peace. Now they were both at a disadvantage-both were in a weakened state, and judging by the appearance and the blood flowing out of All Might that he was currently not in a state to fight.

His legs carrying himself before All Might, Genos stood between him and the villain, shielding the weakened Symbol Of Peace from the villain. He knew what the villain was truly capable of now-all it took was one attack to severely damage the majority of his internal systems and his left arm, with parts dropping out at some moments. His right hand aiming his incineration cannon at the villain, Genos knew only one thing-he is not going down without a fight.

"All Might, I want you to evacuate the citizens from the danger zone."

"Young Genos. What are you-"

His sentence was cut off by Genos, whose legs shifted into his usual battle stance, his eyes as determined as ever, despite his numerous damages. He knew he could not win alone. Not in his current state. But with All Might's current state being unable to fight and the presence of multiple civilians, he knew that he only had one thing that he was able to do at this moment. And he had no regrets.

"I will exert my life's remaining strength."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as his mouth closed, All For One could only feel pain cursing throughout his body in an instant, as a metal punch connected with his face, with the burning heat being emitted from the palm of the fist also having an impact on the face of All For One, as his body flew back as a recoil from the punch, his mask almost completely shattered by this point. All it took was less than a second-Genos knew despite his current damaged state, his immense speed and reaction-time advantage was still present, and he knew if he kept this up he could very well, despite the odds, have a shot at defeating All For One. All he had to do now was use his speed, know when to close in or incinerate at a distance, and most importantly keep his guard up.

After all, statues can't fight back, right?

All All For One could do at this point was endure the repeated attacks from the cyborg, whose speed was far too great for him to fight back against-the cyborg was getting as fast as he could get, with blows covering over him almost every second, yet his eyes failing to catch any sight of the cyborg completely, the most of which being a blur. The blows hurt-blood was flying in every direction, yet Genos remained unfazed by the sight. The blood was a sign of his attacks working, and he intended the fight to continue this way.

His head ducking down, Genos effortlessly evaded an air blast aimed in his direction, before his left hand outstretched to land a hook on the liver of the villain, before proceeding to repeat his action 4 times, a few cracks coming into existence as All For One felt his ribs being shattered completely, before his fingers shot out black tendrils to try and grab the cyborg again, in order to counterattack. To Genos, dodging his currently pathetic attacks were not an issue. Effortlessly speeding in the other direction, a powerful left hook met successfully with the chest of the villain, whose body completely shattered the debris behind him after a prolonged period of soaring through the air, his mouth letting out a small grunt.

Genos strode over with a certain amount of pride and fury, his palms glowing bright orange. As the flaming orb grew bigger and bigger, ready to fire at any given moment, his eyes displayed intent. Inside his heart, a fury grew, akin to a wildfire. The intent to defeat. The intent to kill.

"Incinerate."

All For One soon found himself struggling for his life, his air cannons operating at their current maximum capacity, combined with his other quirks. Yet he was still struggling immensely-out of all the opponents that he has faced in the past, Genos was on a whole new level. He was evidently superior in nearly all aspects. Speed, firepower, durability. But nearly all aspects. Just _nearly._

As Genos's eyes caught the sight of All For One's heavily wounded and burnt body emerging, his fists, on the command of is brain, tightened up, his eyes showing nothing but resolve. Yet All For One, an evil grin still present on his face, stood up, a frighteningly elegant aura surrounding him at every second.

"A hero has a lot of things to protect, don't they-"

His sentence was cut off by an excruciating amount of pain, emitted from the pain receptors from the right side of his stomach, accompanied by blood, flowing like a waterfall scattered throughout the air. It took him a good 5 seconds to realize what had exactly happened here-all thanks to the sound that Genos made while breaking, his right arm blade fully stained red, with blood dripping now and then. All For One's legs could only stumble as he took in what had just happened.

His eyes failed to react to the sheer speed of the slash of the cyborg just now.

"Putting civilians in harm? I won't let you."

As soon as Genos spoke, his hands clapped together, before sending them straight, his arms folding apart to reveal a combined cannon, his eyes locked onto the target. He knew that this attack was enough to defeat him. And he was going to make sure it did.

"SPIRAL INCINERATION CANNON!"

Yet at the second that he was about to fire, his eyes sent his brain an image that immediately halted his process. All he could do was grit his teeth as All For One's right hand tightly grasped the neck of Mt Lady.

Now his attack was wasted. Unable to be used. Yet All For One used this to his advantage, his right hand, on the command of his brain arched and released Mt Lady, with her landing into the arms of Genos, whose reaction time allowed him to catch the full view of All For One accelerating towards him with his right arm now hosting his ultimate combination of his quirks.

All For One had originally wanted to save this for All Might. Yet now he was forced to unleash this, his aim now nothing but to kill the cyborg in front of him. As his monstrous, gigantic punch accelerated towards Genos, his mouth couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Yet Genos knew that he can't die just yet. Not with Mt Lady in his hands, still unconscious, and tightly grasped to his chest. Not in hell was he going to let a life, let it be hero or civilian, be lost in his hands. Utilizing his superior reaction time to his advantage, his palm let out an incineration cannon, which despite connecting with the punch, didn't seem to have much effect. Genos caught that, and on the command of his brain, his rocket boosters operated to the maximum, he let out a punch that was instantly able to stop the villain in his tracks, his left hand still tightly grasping the unconscious hero in his hands.

"Impact Recoil!"

As soon as the words were said, Genos could feel the same shock ripple through his body, forcing him to drop to one knee just to support himself and the punch. All For One, his senses catching the sight, laughed manically as Genos's mouth let out a scream. It was like a final battle roar of a last stand, in which the determination was there. He was going to make sure with all his ability that the villain was not going to kill them both. Not on his watch.

Yet the power of the punch was too great for the current Genos, and after a few seconds the cyborg was sent soaring through the air, alongside Mt Lady. Refusing to let go of her, his body acted as a shield for her as his body made heavy contact with the buildings and debris behind him, eventually coming to a stop. Finally releasing Mt Lady, Genos's back was leant against the wall, with his face seriously cracked open, his arms by his side, internally damaged, and electricity splattering constantly. As his eyes caught the sight of All For One turning his back on him, his body getting smaller and smaller as he got further away, Genos's teeth gritted as his arms fumbled to help him get up, eventually kneeling on one knee as his will forced his body to continue.

He knew that he had been through worse. For instance, the fight with Deep Sea King was a clear example. He was beaten to the point of breaking down. If his master was not here, then all the people in the shelter could have been killed. Including himself. But now that his master was not here to help him in any way, he could only rely on himself. Which was why he knew at this moment, he couldn't die, or lose.

His eyes illuminating bright yellow in the face of the night, Genos's feet carried his body upwards, albeit stumbling a bit. The damage was clear to him-his sensors had told him that. Yet it was not enough for him to stop.

He won't allow it.


	7. Chapter 7

All For One's eyes soon turned towards the struggling Symbol Of Peace, whose body weakly stood, his facial expression that of a fatigued yet determined one. His arm charging up with the remnants of his quirk, he knew that he was at his current limit. Yet it won't be enough to take down is arch nemesis, he knew.

"You can die full of regrets, All Might. Even as a teacher it's your loss!"

As their punches met in midair, All Might could not help but feel himself being pushed back by the might of the punch. It was All For One's ultimate combination of quirks-those of which have killed many users of One For All before. Yet he would not allow such a thing to happen.

"Impact Recoil!"

Pain rippled through All Might's hand and body as the power of his punch was reflected back onto his arm, with him feeling like screaming in pain. But no. He must not show All For One, and more importantly, the world any sign of weakness. Not any more. As a hero he must reassure the people watching him. It was a hero's duty to inspire hope and joy in people. And he must do so by defeating the gargantuan nemesis currently giving it his all to kill him.

What Nana Shimura taught him was to save people with a smile on his face. And that was what he was planning to pass onto his young protege. So he must not die.

For he had not done mentoring Midoriya yet.

Remembering Gran Torino's words, All Might's hand suddenly shrunk in size, the power leaving his hand as the punch of All For One glided past his body, the power switching to his left as his punch made heavy contact with the face of All For One, shattering his mask further as blood left his mouth through the method of spluttering, all through gritted teeth.

"Such small tricks are not like you. It's weak!"

As soon as his mouth closed, All For One's left hand grew to gigantic proportions, charged up with energy, preparing to finally end his nemesis once and for all.

Or so he thought.

Pain raced through his body like a horse as he stumbled back a bit, with his head turning to face the direction of his left arm to see what had just happened.

It was gone.

By his own eyes, his hand laid stationary on the ground, a few miles away, with a further image of a cyborg, his position showing he had just landed to a halt, his right arm blade stained with blood, which was also flying in all directions from the spot where his left hand was supposed to do. The thing was he didn't even catch any hint of anything traveling towards him. His speed was legitimate

So the Cyborg had been holding back this whole time.

As soon as the thought left his head, his senses soon picked up another object surging towards him, with his senses revealing that the "object" was none other than the person that he hated the most, his nemesis. Yet he could do nothing as his face was met by a powerful punch, in which he could feel his entire body leave the ground, reaching a 90 degree angle in mid air at a point, before his head slammed down onto the floor, all while propelled by the punch.

"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"

As soon as All For One made contact with the floor, a cyclone came into existence, with the news crew and the other pro heroes being forced to cower from the impact, with Genos raising a hand to block the powerful wind that was gushing in all directions. When the dust cleared, all that could be seen as a muscular man standing in the middle, his hand raised in victory, with All For One lying motionless in the crater.

"ALL...ALL...ALL MIGHT!"

As the news anchor cried on the helicopter, Genos made his way towards the Symbol Of Peace, his hand supporting him as he collapsed to the ground, finally content with his victory. Genos couldn't help but let out a small smile on his face, with his hand letting out a small blast to the sky in victory.

"Young Genos….may I ask why you held back?"

Genos was caught off guard by the sudden question. Sure, what All Might was saying was true. Throughout the battle he was using around 5% power. But for All Might to catch on that quickly was unexpected for him. With a small sigh being released from the depths of his throat, his robotic eyes soon met that of the Symbol Of Peace.

"I needed the victory to be earned by you. The people needed you to beat All For One. Not me. Me holding back was because I wanted you to earn the victory, not me. That's how the people are going to have faith in you pro heroes. To be honest, I don't think i'll be here for long. And the people need a pillar. A symbol that they could hold on to. And that's you, All Might. I'm not the one to take that away from you."

All Might was surely taken aback by the young cyborg's statement. His statement contained maturity beyond his years-by first glance he looked no older than 19. Yet his statement was unusual for his age.

It was reassuring for All Might, for the young cyborg's wide vision. But for the young cyborg, this was nothing. For following Saitama, his master, he had learnt a lot of things not from just his strength, but his character as well. And humility was one of the things he had learnt the most.

"But the damage…"

"It's nothing. I can fix it alone."

All Might smiled at the cyborg, whose smile was still present on his face. His eyes lit up in the darkness. It was fitting-the overall atmosphere was shifted form a dark one to that of hope, joy and overall postiviness. The cyborg's eyes were like them. Glowing in the dark, as bright as ever.

"It's your victory, All Might."


	8. Chapter 8

As the world slowly took in the events of the last hour, Genos's sensors gave his brain access to the damage that his body received.

"Arms, 15% damaged, Chest, 17% Damaged, Face, 23% Damaged."

Genos himself knew that his damage was not that serious compared to those that he had sustained consistently. After all, his current upgrades were such that he could fight low to mid level dragon threats, and All For One was certainly not on their level.

His thoughts were cut off by the emergence of 2 figures into the path of his eyes, with the body of one being clad in fire, with his presence towering over that of his companion, who in turn was clad like a shinobi, with his silver hair slicked at an angle that Genos himself could only think about how he could have pulled that hairstyle off.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, then we could've lost."

His hand outstretched, Genos's metallic hand made contact with the Shinobi's hand, whose hand enclosed to grasp his hand firmly, with their hands shaking up and down.

"My name's Edgeshot."

"Genos."

"It's a pleasure, Genos."

Genos's eyes proceeded to rotate themselves towards the rather muscular man standing right next to him, his body covered in a wrathful element that is fire, his physique completely overshadowing his companion as they spoke. Genos could feel a rather angry and wrathful aura surrounding him as he felt the fury of his glare aimed at himself, which Genos returned with his usually serious glare.

"Endeavour."

"Genos."

Edgeshot interrupted the staring match between the 2 heroes, them both not at all intimidated by one other, with Edgeshot himself feeling the intense aura surrounding them both. Despite their hands were continually in the motion of shaking with one another, the aura of them both trying their best to intimidate one another was there. Genos was the one to break first, seeing Edgeshot approach him, with him approaching him with a calm attitude.

"Edgeshot. Is there a place where I can live and fix up myself for now? The fact that i'm currently penniless and homeless doesn't really help at all, you know."

To his surprise, Edgeshot let out a small grin.

"You came from UA, right?Just talk to their hero costume department there. I'm pretty sure Power Loader would love to help you."

"Thank you."

With that being said, all Edgeshot could see was a blur before the Demon Cyborg disappeared from sight, not a single trace being left other than some scattered dust that were enough to make others cough when inhaled. Edgeshot let out a small grin before regrouping with the heroes in order to contain the damage caused by possibly the greatest battle of the decade.

"Done."

"Thank you. You must be exhausted."

Power Loader couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the statement. Genos's parts were by far the most advanced and complicated technology that he had ever seen, and it took him practically the whole night to accomplish it. And he sure did a good job in doing so.

"Good as new, eh? I've added some extra firepower and custom upgrades to it, if you don't mind."

Genos could feel the new parts and upgrades that Power Loader had gifted him, and it sure did feel like an upgrade compared to his previously powerful form. Power Loader wasn't taking the piss when he said giving him firepower and upgrades-arrays of micro sidewinder and heat seeking missiles, retractable claws, laser cutters, reinforced arm blades, flares, EMPs, sonic cannons, internally embedded high-caliber machine guns and various grenades, such as smoke and flash. His incineration cannon was now imbued with a second port which buffed the already-powerful and destructive firepower of it to new levels, his boosters were reinforced and upgraded as well. His defensive options has been upgraded as well-a deployable barrier shield which could be picked up as well, a deployable holographic clone and lightweight reinforced armor plates, all of which offered no reductions to movement.

Now, with these upgrades, he felt more confident on facing off against dragon level threats, if there were any on this world. After all, he planned to stay for a while here.

"I feel better than ever. Thank you."

Genos said while his hands shook with those of Power Loader, his head offering a nod of gratitude before his body left the room in order to head to that of Principal Nezu's who 5 minutes ago burst into the room with a few teachers, screaming that Genos was needed in his office the minute Power Loader was done with him.

"Principal, you wanted to see me."

"Genos! Nezu will do."

As Genos sat down with the principal his eyes caught hold of the teachers surrounded around him-this one particular teacher stood out to him, his hair one of a messy, long and unkempt type, colored in black. His expression was constantly one of a seemingly uninterested and tired one, with a scarf-like weapon around his neck, Genos presumed. Another teacher was clad in such a uniform to which made Genos question her costume's legality for students.

"As gratitude for aiding in the battle against the supervillains, UA will be your temporary home for now, until you manage to find a stable, permanent home. As to provide you with a legal identity, you will be hired as our newest "practical combat instructor" for students. Consider this your full time job alongside as being a superhero."

Genos was rather taken aback by the generosity shown by the school. After all, he was new to this world-a newcomer which no one knew or previously had any knowledge of. Yet this was what he needed right now."

"Thank you."

"Now Mr Cementoss here will show you to your room. We hope you have a good time here. We'll discuss about your situation later, as this is currently a time where we are all tired and exhausted."

"Got it. Once again, thank you."

As Genos got to his room he could not help but think about what on earth had just happened over the course of the last hours. He had ended up in a world that he knew nothing about, just defeated the most powerful villain in history in that world, and now he had just been offered a job to train teenagers in becoming heroes.

Yet none of these mattered for now. All he needed to do now was to protect this world. And he was sure he would give it his all to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word, the first thing Principal Nezu did was summon Genos to his room in the morning. The demon cyborg's body showed off his newest upgrades, despite him as looking as slim as he had ever been. Making his way to the principal's office, his cybernetic eyes took in and scanned the surroundings around him, not letting a single detail escape his scanners: the structure of the walls, the amount of rooms etc. He knew in order to survive in this world he needed to first be familiar with the structure of this world

"So Genos, this would be a short briefing on your new "Job", I suppose." Principal Nezu's eyes told Genos that he would not want any time wasted, as such the quick & urgent tone in his voice.

"Your Job is basically to keep their combat abilities up to standard-this should be an extremely easy job for you. You showed that in battle against All For One. Until we find out the reasoning behind your sudden appearance into our world, I suppose this will be your cover for now-we'll handle the media."

Genos had to admit that he was slightly taken aback by the Principal's seemingly complete trust in him-after all, he was a newcomer to this world with the capability to biltz the entirety of the top 10 heroes in a matter of seconds. Yet he did not object to the trust that the principal put in him-they were all servers of Justice, the final objective being the maintenance of peace in the world.

He surely didn't want others in this world to feel what he felt when the crazed cyborg plowed through his town.

"Here's the class list."

As Genos took in the full names of the class list he had already began to take notes on the superpowers, or "quirks" of the students. There was one who could harden himself, his hair as red as a raging volcano, there was another who could summon and control a dark, bird-shaped creature named "Dark Shadow" whose head looked like a Raven, and another one, a girl who could literally create stuff through her body. But there was one student who caught his eye in particular.

"Izuku Midoriya."

The kid that lead the other students that ran into the line of fire. A smart kid, at least he looked like one. His appearance didn't give off much at first glance in terms of bravery and courage, but when you get even the slightest glance of him in action all doubts will be removed. Compared to some C&B class heroes back in his world, he would fare much better than them in combat.

"Your class begins at around 11:00. It's in the Gym. I hope you have a good time here, Mr Genos."

"Thank you. Just Genos will do."

Principal Nezu's mouth morphed into a small smile as his head nodded in synchronization with the smile to give the powerful Cyborg before him a warm departing, before Genos's body was soon in the corridor, wandering off to his own business. Yet a sharp calling of his name was all it took for him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Ohhh, you're Genos, right?"

Genos's head and body rotated 180 degrees to face the person who had just called his name, whose view came into his eyes as a blue haired girl, who looked like around 17-18, with a somewhat bubbly figure, with eyes that contained more curiosity than a Cat.

"Yes, I am. You must be-"

"I'm Nejire. Nejire Hado. Nice to meet you!"

Taking the cyborg by surprise she grasped his hand in hers, affectionately shaking it while maintaining a curious aura around her. Genos couldn't help but feel slightly awkward and surprised, yet he felt a somewhat welcoming aura emitted from the Nejire-something he enjoyed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Nejire."

"So you're the one that defeated the villain with All Might! Man, you're awesome! After hearing from the teachers that you'd be moving into UA I was super pumped up! And now hearing you're a teacher as well makes me feel great! Woah, are these arm blades? Just how many weapons do you have? You feel like a sleek, walking war machine-"

"Woah, slow down a bit, Nejire! You're overwhelming Genos here."

As Genos's eyes looked behind Nejire to see who was talking behind her, they caught a man with gold hair, a powerful build and round eyes that seemed a little bit too goofy.

"How' ya doin? I'm Mirio. Mirio Togata. You're Genos, right? It's a pleasure."

Genos's first impression of Mirio was simple. He liked this guy. He seemed like the type of hero that would give his all for the people he wanted and needed to protect while reassuring people around him. That's what a top hero required. Instinctively, the 2 clapped their hands together, resulting in a seemingly brotherly grasp with gave off hints of an instant liking to one another.

"Yes, I'm Genos. By the way, is that your friend behind there?"

"Oh, Tamaki? Ye, he's not exactly the outgoing type. He's a strong one, though."

Genos turned to face the boy who currently had his head facing the wall. His aura was in stark contrast to the other 2 of them-one of extreme insecurity and shyness. Yet Genos did not mind. He himself was at some point in his life just like Tamaki. But inside one person always lies some spot for bravery, whether it shows itself at a constant rate or not.

"Well, we just wanted to welcome you to UA. We had wanted to find you ourselves, but looks like today's our lucky day. We're third year students, and we've had a blast at UA. I'm hoping that you'll have a blast too! By the way we all need to give you a big thank you for taking on the villain together with All Might. If it wasn't for you he might have not won, to be honest. Thank you."

"I require no thanks. It's just what heroes are supposed to do."

Mirio's smile just got even bigger at Genos's remark.

"Well, we're gonna get going for now. Oh right, you're gonna be at the inaugural class 1-A battle coordination class, right? We're gonna be there too."

"Really? That's nice. I'll see you there."

"Yeah, same goes for you. It's been good meeting you, Genos!"

As the 3 of them walked off, Genos felt more and more interested and content about his job of teaching at this hero school. Despite them being either his age or even younger than him they basically all had the qualities of a true hero, some even more so than those ones back in his world. And that was a promising sign for him about this world.

Running system diagnostics, as the "functions at 100%" sign came up, Genos's feet started to accelerate himself to the gym.

It'll be interesting to see what the students have to offer.


	10. Chapter 10

The gymnasium was as big as it could get as Genos's foot made contact with the floor of the gym, the floor consisting of a terrain which looked as if it were rock. Potentially a very good place for intense physical exercise.

Oddly enough, the gym reminded him of the shelter in Z-City, where the loss to the Deep Sea King occurred. It could be the physical appearance, or just a random feeling, but the main point was that it didn't feel good at all. Genos hated losing, Whether it be to Saitama Sensei or to monsters, the feeling sucked. It really did. Yet now he knew that he was many times stronger than before, and therefore the probability of losing and failing a certain goal would be less possible in this world, but conversely it would also mean the feeling of losing, in a hypothetical scenario, would pack more of a punch.

Anyways. Enough of the messy thoughts. There's a class to teach.

As his body approached the students at a steady yet slow pace, Genos's AI couldn't help but pick up on the conversations that the students were having in the gym, due to his passive enhanced hearing. Most of the conversations were out of intrigue considering Genos, mainly his appearance and abilities, yet he didn't really care about the things that the students speculated about him, for he was about to directly show them everything.

"Greetings, students."

In an instant, Genos's eyes picked up the image of an entire class of students turning their heads to face him, their body's response to the voice of Genos calling them. His sensors being able to pick up their chatter, his body's response to that was to continue to approach the students, his usual serious gaze ever-present on his face.

"As you may have heard, this is a new class. A class to prepare you aspiring heroes to be more ready for actual battle scenarios. " Genos's sensors scanned the students one by one as he spoke, his eyes picking up every twitch, every movement that the students were performing at this very second, yet one particular student caught his attention.

He was the very one that decided to save his friend at the great battle that took place when he first came. Yet in contrast to his confidence and decisiveness displayed during that event, he was mumurring. Muttering to himself. Was that an act that he saw back at the battle, well, he was about to find out himself firsthand.

"I believe i haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Genos. And I will be your teacher from now on for this class. Here is your first task."

The students eagerly anticipated the task that their new teacher was about to give them. After all, he seemed like the no nonsense type, based on his pattern of speech and appearance.

"Fight me. All at once."

Sure, the students had practically nothing in common, in terms of appearance, personality and fighting style, yet at this very moment they all had something in common. The emotion of shock and surprise was rampaging through their bodies, like a rabid herd of bisons.

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious. Prepare yourselves. Throw at me everything you've got."

"Sir, may I ask why?" A black haired looking boy had his hand shot up within 10 seconds of Genos making his statement, to which Genos's sensors gave the brain the message that this particular person's face was 100% compatible with student number 13 in class 1-A, whose name was that of Hanta Sero."

"You're Sero, right? Because this is the only way I can effectively assess your true fighting capabilities. This class is all about practical fighting. We'll be doing something similar like this each lesson. This is just the first for many to come. So, make sure you leave a good first impression with your power."

As Genos's sensor picked up from the students, their postures were now not slacking, with his brain deducing that the students were starting to realize how serious he was. This particular one haired boy caught his attention, with his arms shifting into a spiky, armored plating with the edges being sharp and jagged as a result. As for the green haired boy, Genos's sensors caught what seemed to be a green aura surrounding the boy's body, with electricity occasionally sparking out of places surrounding him.

"Well sir, thanks for your kindness. We look forward to your teaching!"

As soon as the students finished speaking, their eyes performed the normal action of blinking, on the orders their brains in order to rest their tired eyes for just a second, yet just with that spilt second, when their eyes exposed themselves again, their new teacher was nowhere to be seen.

A scream from Jiro made its way into their ears as more and more loud bangs followed, with the student's bodies immediately turning to the direction of the sound.

The image of the long range team's bodies lying limp on the floor, with them clutching their stomachs due to their body's reaction to the sensation of pain, their teeth gritting as their bodies were effectively incapacitated, leaving Genos as the only person standing over there.

"Close rangers. Now I come."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his body disappeared from the sight of the Class 1-A heroes, as soon they felt an intense sensation of pain cursing through their body, even quicker than before they could activate their quirks. Yet through all of this, no one could even catch a glimpse of the Demon Cyborg, their bodies feeling the occasional gust of wind as they were soon sent flying backwards, with not even elite students such as Tenya and Kirishima being able to react in time.

As Genos neared the end of his rampage against the students, his eyes sent his brain the image of the green haired boy from earlier, his stance clearly a defensive one. His arms folded out in front of him, forming a shield of some sorts with the aim of withstanding the blow of Genos. Yet Genos's brain did not give his body any sort of special reaction in response to the image that his brain sent him, instead his punch made contact as usual, the force of the punch was enough to force the feet of the green haired boy to leave the ground, his body being propelled throughout the air as his defenses were overpowered, only stopping when his body made heavy contact with the wall, slumping down as a result.

The onlooking Eraserhead and Shoto Todoroki could not help but stare in complete awe and shock. Those were kids that had actual battle experience fighting dangerous villains, for instance the league of villains, and were no joke and not to be scoffed at. Yet the Cyborg here had taken care of them in a matter of seconds.

Just how powerful is he?

"Alright class, on your feet. There is no sympathy on the battlefield. Rule number one of our lessons. That's all for today, now that i know what you all are capable of. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir…."

As the classes backs turned towards the eyes of Genos as they made their way towards the door, one name sounded throughout the gym the instant it was called out. The green haired boy turned his body around in response to his name being called out, his facial expression that one of surprise and to a certain degree shock, as the cyborg made his way towards the boy.

"You're Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya, right? Follow me. I want to have a word with you."


	11. Chapter 11

The demon cyborg made his way into the room while the student whose name he just called out followed with the emotion of anxiety flowing throughout his body as they walked, his instincts and danger signals calling out for him to be on high alert, as after all he had directly gone against rules and regulations, and had endangered the lives of multiple students all in one go. Yet deep down he had no regrets. A hero's duty is to save lives, or else what would be the purpose of the creation of the hero society in the first place?

"Sit."

As Genos's eyes locked on to the student in front of him, his body posture clearly relaxed. He knew the feeling. Before he registered from the hero association he was a vigilante himself, and was not bound by any rules or regulations whatsoever, or at least he thought so. Yet as he was comparing himself to Midoriya he couldn't help but take interest in his motives. A student this age would and should be following orders from both the school and the law, yet he had led a bunch of students directly against the law in an attempt to save a life of his own accord. This was rare. Back in his own world there were heroes who only became heroes for attention, fame and recognition. All selfish motives.

Yet Genos couldn't help but think if he belonged to those heroes in the first place. The so called justice of his actions were first guided by blinded vengeance, not until meeting Saitama Sensei had he had a full grasp on what Justice should really be. And based on what he has seen from this Midoriya kid, he has ticked 8 boxes out of 10 for the idealistic requirements for heroes that Genos himself had truly seen.

"Loosen up. This isn't a scolding or whatever-i believe Mr Aizawa has given you a reasonable talk about your actions regarding the incident in the Kamino ward. Yet I am not the most qualified here to talk about your actions-I don't know you and I'm not even from this world."

Midoriya's brain couldn't help but gulp at the remark of his new teacher currently sat in front of him, his yellow, cyborg eyes glowing bright yellow aimed towards him. Yes, he had told him to loosen up, yet the aura that Genos gave off was not a bit less intimidating.

"I can assure you what is said in this room stays in this room. Tell me your motivations for putting your life and the lives of 4 other individuals trying to save your friend and classmate that was surrounded by villains who had the capability to kill you and your friends in the crossfire like it was nothing."

Midoriya's mouth dropped a little at the question currently presented in front of him. This was the first time that a teacher had been this direct regarding personal motives of actions. Especially in a time of such controversy, and considering the seriousness and personal elements of his actions it was no surprise that the question caught the young student off guard.

Genos, his eyes completely seeing through what the young hero-in-training in front of him was going through, knew he had to himself take some action if there was to be any breakthrough in this conversation between him and Midoriya. His body relaxing in the chair, his facial expression was kept completely calm and stoic as his mouth opened on the order of his brain to speak.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you what made me become a hero, and in turn you'll tell me why you decided to take action."

Midoriya's eyes nervously aimed themselves at Genos before offering the cyborg a tentative nod.

"So I was a normal boy, living a peaceful and happy life, when that all changed at the age of 15. A crazy cyborg attacked me and killed my entire family."

Midoriya's eyes widened in shock to the statement that Genos was making-he could not even bear to lose one of his friends, let alone his family.

"I would not have survived if not thanks to Dr. Kuseno. With that, I was reborn as a Cyborg fighting for justice. Yet right before meeting my sensei, Saitama sensei, my sense of justice was misguided and selfish. All I have been fighting for was for my own needs. That is not true justice. True justice should require the hero to unconditionally give it their all to save lives and eliminate evil as the end goal. I know this may seem too naive and idealistic, but this is what I truly believe in. All thanks to Saitama sensei, that is."

"Saitama Sensei?"

"He is the strongest hero. No evil stands a chance before him. Yet despite his overwhelming power, he chooses not to act on selfish impulses, and saves lives and fights evil even if the public turns on him. He is our symbol of peace, you could say. He is our _All Might,_ in a sense."

Midoriya's brain took in all the information presented towards him, and after processing and taking in the information revealed in a combination of emotions ranging from sadness and grief at Genos's past and awe at this "Saitama Sensei" of his, his mentioned power able to make someone as powerful as Genos his disciple was very impressive. Yet the issue of Saitama Sensei was to be pursued another day at this point. His new teacher was going right for the core.

"Okay, that's enough of me. Let's hear your story."

"The plan originally came from Kirishima, but it was a collective desire between me, Tenya, Kirishima, Shoto and Momo to try and save Kacchan. After seeing Kacchan being captured in front of my eyes was…..was absolutely soul crushing, if i had to put it this way."

Genos sat there, fully listening to his new student as he noticed the tone of his voice was getting stronger and more determined with every word.

"You said it yourself, Genos sensei. A hero must give it all to save lives. Sure, we might have been selfish in not recognizing the consequences in case we failed to save him, yet it would have also been selfish for not acting actively to save the people at the cost of being safe ourselves. I'm not calling my classmates or anyone out here, but i'm just saying, as Heroes, shouldn't we at least try? Plus, according to the situation, if the plan had succeeded, it would have provided a major advantage for you and All might. I knew the risk was great, but at the same time i couldn't just sit there and watch Kacchan fending himself off the entire league of villains, and also you and All Might fighting All For One by yourselves. I'm sorry, but I had to do something!"

Genos gave Midoriya a nod before his hand gestured for Midoriya to stop, an action Midoriya saw and immediately acted in accordance to the command given.

"Good. I understand now."

The atmosphere was relaxed as the 2 finally reached an understanding, a clear and common one. Turns out the 2 of them had positive vibes about one another-Genos recognizing the hero's potential and character while Midoriya admired his overwhelming power and determination.

"You're dismissed. It was good talking to you, Izuku Midoriya."

As the student's back faded out of sight, Genos's mind slowly and calmly pieced together Midoriya's ideas communicated through their conversation. It was new and a first, especially for someone his age. Such maturity and ability to think and take in consequences on such a large scale was a good sign and showing of his potential, he thought. Things are certainly promising in this world.

His train of thought was derailed by the sound of a male voice calling out to him just behind him, which caused his brain to give the order to his body to rise, and turn accordingly to the direction of the voice. It was one of the teachers from the meeting right after the battle, his hair unkempt and messy, yet it was clear that this hero was extremely dedicated to his job.

"You're Shota. Shota Aizawa, right? You looking for me?"

"Yes. If you would follow me, please."

Genos's eyes locked onto Shota as they spoke.

"The pro heroes want to meet you. All might included."


	12. Chapter 12

Genos's body came into full view as it emerged from the doorway, accompanied with a loud bang as the door was moved from its stationary position by the swing of a metallic right hand from the cyborg, the eyes of the pro heroes quickly locking onto that particular direction like snipers, before their expressions noticeably relaxed as the piercing eyes of the cyborg met everyone's gaze.

"It's you! Come on in, please."

He was greeted by what seemed to be a talking Orca-yet his brain quickly realized that in fact this was one of the heroes that had been fighting All For One before he came along. His brain ordering his head to nod facing the Orca, his body slowly made its way towards where most of the pro heroes were-most of them his eyes and brain could recognize in tandem. There was one blonde lady that could turn herself into a giant, one that looked like he was made of wood, yet before his eyes could continue sending his brain familiar images, his eyes sent his brain the image of a slender hero, tall and blonde, offering his hand out for him to shake.

"I still haven't properly thanked you for saving me back in Kamino. I'm Best Jeanist, the number 3 Pro Hero around."

Shaking his hand, Genos was ushered into the room by the number 3 Pro Hero, who insisted on giving the cyborg a full introduction of the members of the hero community here. He was certainly not familiar with them, and the same could be said for them towards him, so it would be beneficial to both sides in order to improve synchonity in the future, if they were to work together.

"This is Mt. Lady. The rank 23 pro hero. She can gigantify herself as her ability." Genos offered the hero her hand as hers met his, with Genos feeling the thankful aura around her as they exchanged formalities.

"Really. Thank you for helping us when we needed it."

"I require no thanks. This is what a Hero should do. I bet all of us here would do the same."

Mt Lady's mouth gave Genos a small smile before his body acted on the command of his brain and moved away from her in order to meet the other pro heroes. Despite their high rankings, all the heroes seemed to be in awe of the cyborg-probably due to his battle prowess shown in the fight against the symbol of evil. Yet he was not about to allow this fact as an excuse to act superior. Everyone is equal here.

"Ah. I remember you. You're Edgeshot, right? It's good to see you again." Genos's hand outstretched to meet the hand of Edgeshot as their hands shook, a mutual sense of commanderie shown in their eyes as the demon cyborg made his way over to the bed where the now former symbol of peace was rested upon-his weak form now permanently on display.

"Young Genos! How nice of you to be here."

"You shouldn't be speaking now, All Might. Get some rest, and i'm sure whatever you have in mind, the pro heroes have in mind now as well." Genos immediately supported All might, gently allowing him to rest on his bed for the time being, before turning his gaze to the heroes that surrounded him for the time being, their eyes clearly trying their hardest to be friendly and welcoming towards him. "Anyways, is there a reason that you guys wanted to see me?"

"We're here to finalize your status as a hero, if that's one way to put it." Best Jeanist spoke up, his eyes meeting with that of Genos as he spoke. "The Public Hero Safety commission has decided to grant you a hero license, in light of your immense contribution to the crisis. We'll bring you there in a moment, but we were just thinking of introducing ourselves to you."

"I see." Genos gave them a nod before turning around, his eyes taking in the view of what looked like 2 girls and a large man seemingly comforting another green haired girl in the other end of the hospital, with the green haired girl crying in the hands of the people around her. Turning around to the heroes, Genos lifted a finger towards the group.

"Is that the civilian ward?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he could feel the originally light hearted and somewhat celebratory atmosphere dropped, as quick as a boulder falling off a cliff, as Best Jeanist lowered his head, alongside those of the other heroes. Genos, catching on the hint that something was awry, turned his head to face the group once more, before staring at Best Jeanist dead in the eye.

"Is there something wrong?"

Genos's eyes zoomed in on the other heroes as well, who seemed to help Best Jeanist in suddenly lowering the mood to a new low since he had been here. Moving around the room, scanning around the heroes around him, whose biometric signals gave off a sorrow tone. Moving towards the first hero that had greeted him when he first arrived into this world, his eyes stared down at Edgeshot, as if demanding an answer.

"They're heroes."

"What?"

Genos immediately turned back to the group on the other side of the hallway, the cyborg taking in the sight of the green haired girl. Disbelief and anger cursed through his veins, his hands enclosing into a fist as his eyes remained locked onto the group. They were his comrades, alternate universe or not. They were fellow heroes. What could have relegated them to this state?

"Tell me what happened."

Edgeshot allowed a deep breath to enter his mouth before he spoke.

"You see the green haired girl over there? Her hero name's ragdoll. All For One stole her quirk, and now she's being forced to retire." Edgeshot continued with a shake of his head. "We should have found her earlier…."

As soon as he finished, his eyes looked up to see the Demon Cyborg still locked onto the group, also noticing a closed fist as he saw the cyborg approach the door of the room, putting a hand on the door as to slide it open. Moving out, his body approached the group, his presence in their room momentarily turning their attention to him as he opened the door.

"Are you guys ok?"

The group turned towards Genos, a sign of gratefulness present in their expressions and in their eyes as Ragdoll turned towards the cyborg, the tears still present in her eyes as her mouth opened to speak, before a hand by the cyborg cut her off immediately.

"Edgeshot told me what happened. Ragdoll, is it? I'm sorry...you should get some rest now. I'm sure your friends here can speak for me, really."

Backing down at the suggestion of the Cyborg, Ragdoll went back into the embrace of the muscular figure next to her, who gave Genos a nod before going back to comfort her. As Genos turned towards the figures next to the girl, outstretching his arm for them to shake.

"I'm Genos. Is everything…"

The brown haired woman on the left spoke up, taking Genos's hand into hers as a handshake formed between the 2. Looking back at the blonde girl, her mouth opened to speak.

"It's rough, but hopefully it'll get better in the future. My hero name's Mandalay, by the way. This is our group, we're called the Wild, Wild, Pussycats." As she spoke, the shaking in her voice was now audible to Genos, who gestured for her to relax. Moving onto the blonde, she shook his hand as he spoke, her voice no less that same than to that of Mandalay.

"I'm Pixie-Bob….Genos...Thanks for helping us when we needed it…"

Genos raised his hand to tell her to stop. "Like I told the others in the room over there, i require no thanks. This is my duty, as a hero." Turning over to face Ragdoll, whose tears streamed down her face, Genos's fist enclosed even more as he looked down on the floor, unable to face her. "But I couldn't help everyone." Those words were muttered at such a tone that only he himself was able to hear his own words.

_That bastard….I should have eliminated him on the spot….._

Moving out of the door, Genos's feet carried him at a quick pace, moving down the hallway, passing down the hallway at such a pace that Edgeshot and the others were barely able to catch him. Seeing his new comrade move towards the exit of the hospital, Edgeshot ran after him, calling out his name and making him stop in his tracks.

"Genos! Where are you going? We still need to bring you to the Hero Public Safety Commission to get you all done as a hero-"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need some time to myself."

Not waiting for Edgeshot to give him a reply, Genos stormed out of the hospital, the view of the streets greeting him as he took a right to walk alongside the streetwalk. His hands in his pockets, his eyes stared up into the sky as he stopped, the image of the despair and grief of his comrades overtaking his mind as he gritted his teeth, against the thought of all for one.

_Goddamnit…..._


End file.
